Feminine Sailor Warlord Generals of The Supernatural, Spiritual, Extraterrestrial
Feminine Sailor Warlord Generals of The Supernatural, Spiritual, Extraterrestrial & Cybernetic Realms & Ultimate Revolutionary Aeon Sailor Guardians of All Worlds -- Divine Beautiful Guardian & Destroyer Neo Sailor Moon Solar Imperialistic Genesis Storm is an original fan fictional story based on Sailor Moon & High School Evangelion DxD. This is complete deconstruction and reconstruction of The Sailor Moon anime with the addition of excessive violence and crude humor. This is a multi-crossover story / series. This story also features crossover with Transformers, Pokemon, Bakugan, Digimon, Fairy Tail, Ghost in The Shell, Kingdom Hearts, Sword Art Online, InuYasha, Marvel's Avengers Assemble, Freezing & Tenchi Muyo! Plot There are many heroes in the world, they all have their origins. The Legend of The Ultimate Sailor Guardians are determined by a different genesis. Neo Soldiers / Ultimate Sailor Guardians Neo Sun Soldiers / Gunshi Quintuplets * Serena Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Moon * Kelly Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sun * Miranda Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solar * Ellie Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sol * Jasmine Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solaris Neo Soldiers / True Heiresses of The Solar System * Brandy Hiarrison / Neo Sailor Earth * Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury * Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars * Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter * Marisol de Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus * Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto * Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus * Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune * Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn * Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis * Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon * Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula * Suguha Kiraguya / Neo Sailor Celestial New Additions / New Recruits * Queen Erza Scarlet / Neo Sailor Fiorenia * Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai * Victoria Briefs / Neo Sailor Vegeta * Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Archangel * Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Demon * Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Holy Darkness * Tia Bello / Neo Sailor Asgard * Queen Rachael Astarius / Neo Sailor Hyperion * Queen Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis * Queen Galatea / Neo Sailor Titan * Sango Kurursaki / Neo Sailor Star * Kikyo Kyuri / Neo Sailor Andromeda * Ritsuko Akagi / Neo Sailor Infinity * Misato Katsuragi / Neo Sailor Zero * Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke * Satellizer L. Brdiget / Neo Sailor Genesis * Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron * Momoyo Kawakami / Neo Sailor Alpha Allies ''Notes'' *Rias is the reincarnation of The Devil Queen Lilith, She has a total of 12 deep black Devil Wings. Her power rivals her brother & the other Satans.Rias is Ultimate Class Devil. *Medaka is one of The Six True Fallen Angels and one of the leaders of Grigori, she has 12 jet black Fallen Angel Wings and an Archangel Class Fallen Angel. She believes in peace & is alright with her status as a Fallen Angel *Kagome is the daughter of Michael, she is a Seraph & an Archangel. She has 12 golden Angel Wings. She is said to rival the strength of The Late God from The Holy Bible. Kagome is an Archangel Class Angel. *This story includes more information about The Silver Millennium and includes upgrades to The Sailor Soldier Uniform. *The Neo Soldiers will be using excessive force to carry out justice. They are more powerful in this story. *The Story takes place after the events of The Neon Genesis Evangelion anime. *There is a subplot included in this story about Shinji joining The Angels or The Devils with Kagome or Rias assisting Misato & Ritsuko in saving him from Yeqon and killing him. *Kikyo is the princess of The Andromeda Galaxy. *Sango is the princess of the Star Kingdom. *Suguha is the cousin of The Gunshi Quintuplets, she is a Sovereign Sailor Soldier. *Motoko Kusanagi is the aunt of Suguha & The Gunshi Quintuplets; she also is a Sovereign Sailor Soldier. *Satellizer L. Bridget is the sueccessor to the First Pandora; Maria Lancelot. Satellizer is said to rival The Legendary Pandora *Tia Bello a half-human half-Asgardian hybrid and The daughter of Odin Allfather. Tia is the sister of Thor and Loki. Tia wields the ancient asgardian staff Grioarvoir. *Erza Scarlet is the most powerful monarch in existence, rivaling Thanos' sister Galatea. She is also the Queen of Firoenia. Erza & Galatea can control the Infinity Gauntlet and the Infinity Stones *Galatea is the queen of Titan & the older sibling of Thanos. Her power rivals Erza's. Galatea & Erza can control the full power of The Infinity Stones and The Infinity Gauntlet. Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Multicrossovers Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Fairy Tail Fan Fictions Category:Pokémon Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:Majikoi - Oh! Samurai Girls! Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Fan Fictions